Multiplex
by cassiareyes
Summary: None of them had lived during the war. It was really very simple. Yet, they were expected to know, to understand. But they didn't. No one understood that before they could understand, they had to grow. They had to love and learn. Catch and fall. Be and not be. Their life consisted of many elements that made up a complex relationship.


There was no denying the fact that Victoire Weasley was beautiful. Victoire was possibly the most beautiful girl at Hogwarts and she knew it. It wasn't that she was ostentatious about her beauty, it was just a known fact of life. A statement of sorts. Victoire Weasley, being the first Weasley/Potter child born after the war, was known for her beauty because after such destruction and tragedy, beauty came into the world. However, beauty wasn't the only character trait that was a part of who Victoire was.

Over the summer, Victoire took a muggle photography class with her boyfriend. The final project in the class was to describe yourself in three words and then take pictures of those three things in the world around you. Beautiful was the first thing Victoire chose to photograph. She was able to find a wall of flowers for this one. The next thing she chose was observant. This one was much harder to find in the world but she was finally able to take a picture of a small little cove that she found on a hike with Teddy. The last trait was fairly easy though slightly controversial. Victoire described herself as being helpful. She was able to capture a boy helping his elderly neighbor take out the trash. However, most people that knew her sometimes disagreed. Victoire always had the intention of helping others but the way in which she did things, they turned out to being more meddlesome than actually helpful. Teddy always liked to tease her about her nosy personality but at the same time tried to warn her to not get into things that weren't her buisness.

On September 2, 2017 at King's Cross Station, Victoire began hatching a plan. A dangerous plan that would probably end in heart break for many people. But Victoire had no clue. In fact she had the best intentions but they never seemed to work out.

Teddy Lupin, with his arm around his girlfriend, was looking at the young wizards readying themselves to leave for Hogwarts. He was still in a mild state of surprise that this would be his first year not attending Hogwarts as a student. Teddy Lupin was one of those students that appreciated and enjoyed every second at Hogwarts which made leaving Hogwarts hard for him. His girlfriend and all his 'honorary' family was still in Hogwarts while he was about to go out into the wizarding world without the least idea as to what he wanted to do. Everyone wanter him to become an auror because that's what made sense after the death of both his parents, but that just wasn't for him. After the second wizarding war, Teddy wanted stability and simplicity. When he was younger, Harry and Ginny had tried to teach him quidditch but he couldn't play to save his life, so Quidditch was out of the question. Teddy was as lost as he had been the first day of summer. It wasn't that he wasn't smart enough to be anything he wanted to because he had gotten O's on all his N.E.W.T.S. and O.W.L.S. He just didn't know what he wanted to do. Standing next to the Hogwarts express surrounded by his friends and family, reminded him of the last 7 years and made him realize just how scared he was to leave the comfort of Hogwarts.

He squeezed Victoire's shoulder to make sure she was still there and hadn't left him yet. She smiled up at him and planted a soft kiss on his lips to let him know she wasn't leaving just yet. Right away, Teddy noticed the calculating look that Victiore had on her face. He was always able to tell when she was planning something. Teddy squeezed her shoulder and gave her a knowing look. Victoire knew she had been caught and tried to fake innocence.

"It's only the beginning of the year, could you not have waited at least a week before you start meddling in someone else's life."

Victorie crossed her arms and looked up at Teddy "It's not meddling. I'm just able to see and understand what others aren't and I decide to help them." Teddy smirked back at Victoire. He knew her plans didn't always end up how she predicted they might.

"Oh and what might have caught the lovely Victiore's attention this time?" She smiled up at Teddy and laughed at his teasing.

"Just wondering how the first years will hold up, it's a big year isn't it?" Teddy laughed, he knew Victiore wasn't telling him all the details of what she was thinking but he accepted her answer anyway. "Well a couple of Weasley's and Potter's are coming in so that should be exciting." Victiore smirked at the understatement of the century.

"Just enough to give McGonnagal a heart attack" Victoire joked.

This year there would be eight Potter's and Weasley's attending Hogwarts that year along with one other close family friend, Alice Longbottom.

Alice was a sweet girl. She was polite to everyone but always stood up for what she believed in. Alice was the named after her grandmother and lived up to the name. She was the eldest daughter of Neville and Hannah Longbottom. The Longbottom's were close friends with the Potter's and the Weasley's and Neville was even the godfather to Harry's middle child. Holiday's were sometimes spent together and dinner's were innumerous. The Longbottom, Potter, and Weasley children grew up together and were all friends.

Along with these nine children, a Malfoy would be entering Hogwarts as well. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, son of Draco and Astoria Malfoy. The Malfoy's were polite with everyone but never seemed to get along with any other families.

Victiore began making a mental list of who would be attending Hogwarts. She would be, along with being the oldest, a sixth year prefect. One year below her would be her best friend and cousin, Molly Weasley. Third years consisted of her little sister, Dominique, and Molly's younger sister, Lucy. This was a big year for Dominique because it would be her first year at Hogwarts. Dominique had been attending Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, per her mother's request. She didn't enjoy it there so with the help of the Weasley name, Dominique was allowed into Hogwarts for her third year. Her second year cousins were Fred Weasley and James Potter. Headmaster McGonnagal almost died when she heard they both were coming in the same year. Both boys lived up to their names with their constant pranking and joking around. Easy to say, they both became fast friends. Rounding out with the first years was, Rose Weasley, Albus Potter, and Alice Longbottom. Along with the mental list in Victiore's head came the mental pairings.

Victiore was the worst type of meddler there was. She was a romantic meddler. There was nothing Victiore enjoyed more than pairing up two people she believed belonged together. The problem was, she wasn't God. It really was for her to say whether two people were soul mates or not. As she looked around at the new students she decided that it would be wonderful if she could finally unite the Malfoys with one of theirs. _I mean, how absolutely wonderful would that be, it would be a symbol as to how past prejudice we have moved on from. _As these thoughts passed her head, Victiore noticed the way James Potter made Alice Longbottom laugh. Or the way she smiled at everyone she saw at the station, that included Scorpius. Yes her plans for romance were just beginning.

...

"Just smile and wave…and smile and wave…and were good. Did you bring the candy?" James looked expectantly at Fred.

Fred Weasley reached above his head and pulled down a bag full of "what he thought candy" but when he opened it, it was full of tissue paper and a note that said:

_Nice Try ._

_-Mom & Dad_

"Caught again" he announced to the compartment. Everyone laughed at the boys attempt to smuggle insane amounts of candy onto the train underneath their parents noise.

"Looks like we'll have to buy candy from the trolley, you know like most normal people on this train instead of trying to smuggle insane amounts of candy from home" reminded Lucy.

Before James could come up with a witty response, the door to their compartment opened.

"Do you have more room for three more people?" asked Albus Potter.

"Of course, c'mon in"answered Dominique. Albus entered followed by an excited Alice and a quite Victiore.

There were nine of them in one compartment. Thank's to magic, the compartments had been stretched to accommodate larger parties in each compartment. There was now room for 15 people in the largest compartments and six in the smaller ones. Mostly the larger compartments belonged to the seventh year kids but due to the fact that they were Potter's and Weasley's, they were given special treatment sometimes. The children didn't ask for it, but after the second wizarding war, their families became celebrities. Anyone related to the golden trio was of high importance. Their parents had taught their children to be humble and not accept special treatment, but sometimes, without the watchful eye of the parents, the kids would accept certain privileges. Never anything to huge but a larger compartment, or the last treacle tart at dinner.

The order of there seating was mainly based on their years. Victiore was closest to the door next to Molly. In front of her was Molly's younger sister Lucy and her sister Dominique. Next to Dominique was Fred and James and in front of Fred was Rose, Alice, and Albus. Once they were all settled down, they all turned to the first years.

"You guys ready" asked Lucy.

"Of course"

"Yes"

"Kind of" the three answered differently.

"What are you nervous about Albus?" Asked Dominique.

"He's just scared that he'll get into Slytherin and stain the family name" answered James instead.

"Shut up James. Besides you guys don't have to be nervous. You already got into Gryffindor and you're not named after a Slytherin" Albus wasn't mad at them, only nervous.

"You'll be fine Albus" Victiore's answer proved to be the end of that conversation. Since Victiore was the oldest of the group, she took Teddy's place as the new leader. Victiore was also compassionate which helped ease Albus's worries. There was a small pause in the conversation before everyone turned to look at Victiore. It was obvious that she wasn't her normal happy self at the moment but she held her head high.

"Are you okay Victiore?" asked Lucy.

"I'm fine" she paused, "It's just a little strange that Teddy won't be with us this year." Teddy and Victiore had been going to school together for 5 years and dating for 2. They had been best friends for as long as anyone knew and weren't used to being apart for so long. The last time they had been apart for a long period was two years ago when Victiore's family took a month long vacation to France to visit Fleur's side of the family. The day she came back, they went to a qudditch tournament and Teddy finally got the guts to ask her out and kiss her. Of course their kiss ended up on the front page of the newspaper blown way out of proportion. Since then, they had been completley inseperable. Now they weren't going to be together for practically an entire year. Victiore was confident in herself and their relationship but she still missed her best friend very much.

"Ya, I know" comforted Lucy.

The cart was silent, contemplating what school would be like without Teddy Lupin. Dominque was the first to break the silence and change the subject to a happier topic.

"Okay so will someone please explain the opening ceremony at Hogwarts for me? Since I'm just starting this year, Headmistress McGonnogal let me have a private ceremony in her office with the hat but I would like to know what it's like for everyone else."

"Well, it's a little different than how our parents experienced it," began Molly.

"Yes so we all come in and sit wherever we want" continued Lucy "we then enjoy an amazing feast and listen to the Headmisstress's welcoming speech."

"Then all the first years are taken to a different room" interjected James.

"Each student is then individually taken into an office with four different doors and a stool in the center." added Fred

"And then they take a series of tests that determine whether they are brave enough, smart enough, noble enough, or cunning enough to join one of the houses. The judge of these tests is the hat. If you don't pass the test, then you get sent back home" finished James with a nod.

The three first years looked completly horrified for about three seconds before the rest of the room burst out laughing.

"They're kidding" comforted Victiore, "but you guys didn't think we would really tells you what happens in that room? It's up to each of you to learn and face your own fears and doubts. We can help but we can't give you all the answers."

"Spoken like a true Gryffindor" cheered James.

"Here, here" answered Fred while the rest of the cart laughed along.

The group of laughing friends were interrupted by the sounds of bells and a lady yelling "ANYTHING FROM THE TROLLEY".

"Yes!" yelled James.

"Finally!" answered Fred.

With that, each person put some knuts and sickles in a pile in the center and together they were able to buy one of just about everything.

"I'm so glad we have three more to add to the group," said Fred, "I've never been this full of candy in my life".

The group laughed as Fred slouched on his seat and rubbed his belly.

"There's one more chocoball, they're your favorite, right Alice?" asked James. Alice smiled and nodded as James handed her a chocoball. The whole cart continued on with their conversations as if nothing, except for Victiore as she stared at the first and second year who were laughing while eating a shared chocoball. _Yes,_ Victiore thought _this would prove to be quite an intresting year._


End file.
